


Home Alone Boy's

by bud16



Category: Beyblade, ベイブレードバースト | Beyblade Burst (Anime)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bathing/Washing, Bedroom, Bedroom Sex, Crying, Depression, Dry Orgasm, Home Alone, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Secrets Revealed, Stripping, Watching T.V., bath tub, blowjob, clean up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 10:15:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19060609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bud16/pseuds/bud16
Summary: Valt & Toko are felt home alone as both discover something that the other never knew





	Home Alone Boy's

Home Alone Boy’s 

Chiharu & Nika Aoi decided to leave Toko & Valt Aoi home alone for a day while they have a day of doing girls stuff. Once they drove off, Toko let out a sigh as he felt lonely.

Valt: What’s wrong, Toko?

Toko: I use to do a lot of things with, Nika. But with her hanging with mom, I got no one to hang out with.

Valt: That’s not true. You got me. What do you want to do?

Toko: I don’t know.

Valt: I have an idea. Let’s watch T.V together. It’s been a while since we done that.

Toko: Okay.

Toko gave a smile he & Toko make their way downstairs as they both hop onto the couch as Valt turn the television on & begun watching silly cartoon shows together. Valt & Toko would laugh at the silliest things that they saw as Toko began to feel more comfortable around his big brother, but he was also feeling something else. After 2 hours of watching cartoons, Valt turn the television off as both boys hop off the couch as they began stretching their bodies, so they won’t feel any stiffness in their bodies. After a few good stretches, Toko would look at Valt as he begins to blush. Valt saw Toko’s face getting red as he wonder if there’s something wrong.

Valt: What’s wrong, Toko?

Toko: What do you mean?

Valt: Your face is all red. Are you coming down sick?

Toko: I don’t think so. It’s nothing really.

Valt: Come on, Toko. Brothers don’t keep secrets from each other.

Toko: They don’t?

Valt: Absolutely not.

Toko: Alright. Tell me something that I don’t know.

Valt’s eyes widen as he couldn’t believe Toko is asking him to do. Valt built his courage as he took a deep breath & told Toko something that he never told before.

Valt: Sometimes at night, I would masturbate while I think about you.

Toko’s face gotten even redder as he couldn’t believe what his big brother said.

Toko: You think of me in ‘that’ kind of way, Valt?

Valt: I sure do. Now it’s your turn, Toko. Tell me something that you never told anyone before.

Toko felt his body shaking as he couldn’t believe that he’s about to tell his big brother the biggest secret of his life. Toko let out a sigh as he blurted out his biggest secret.

Toko: Sometimes I dream of you having sex with me & I really want to have sex with you, Valt.

Valt’s eyes widen as he face quickly turn red as he never expected his little brother to blurt out something so big.

Valt: You really dream of having sex with me?

Toko was too embarrassed to answer Valt’s question, so he quietly nod his head yes. Valt had a huge smile on his face as he makes his way towards his little brother.

Valt: There’s nothing to be ashamed, Toko. If you want, we can have sex with each other right now in my bedroom.

Toko: You really mean it?

Valt: I sure do.

Toko: What are we waiting for? Let’s go.

Valt: Hold on, Toko. You don’t want ruin the fun without me, do you?

Toko would shake his head as he & Valt slowly walk up the stairs as they both make their way towards Valt’s bedroom. Once inside, Toko would close the door behind them then lock it just in case the girls were to come back early. Once they both felt comfortable, both Valt & Toko stood in the middle of Valt’s bedroom as they began stripping off all of their clothes until they were completely naked. Valt felt his face turning red as he never realize how adorable his little brother looks without any clothes on. Toko would look at Valt’s amazing hot stunning naked body as he felt his face getting red then suddenly let out loud gasp as he felt a feel weird another his thing.

Valt: What’s wrong, Toko!?!

Toko: I don’t know. It’s my penis, Valt.

Valt quickly got down onto his knees as he took a look at his brother’s penis. Valt gasped as he couldn’t believe what’s he’s seeing.

Toko: What is it, Valt? Please tell me.

Valt: I think we should sit down on my bed, so I can explain it.

Toko: Okay.

Valt & Toko took a few steps toward Valt’s bed as they both sat on the edge.

Valt: I want you to keep an eye on my penis, Toko. Okay?

Toko: Sure thing, bro.

Toko would stare at Valt’s penis as Valt clear all of his thoughts as he only thought about Toko. After a few minutes went by, Toko as he couldn’t believe what he’s seeing. Toko would witness watching his older brother’s penis growing in front of his eyes. Once he felt his thing was ready, he slowly stood up from his bed & places his hands on his hips.

Valt: Your penis is experiencing what mine is doing right now.

Toko: What do you mean, Valt?

Valt: All I thought about was you, Toko & my penis became big because I want to sexual things to you. What I’m trying to say is that I’m horny & I want you, Toko.

Toko: Wait a minute! Whenever I looked at your hot naked body, my penis reacted the same way that you’re feeling right now, Valt?

Valt: Excellent! Hold on! Was you thinking of doing sexual things to me, Toko?

Toko gasped as he now is completely embarrassed as he quickly covers up his penis.

Valt: There’s nothing to be ashamed of Toko. It’s absolutely love. Do you want me to show you?

Toko: Yes please.

Valt: Alright, but promise me that you won’t ever tell mom & Nika what I’m about to do. This will be our brother secret.

Toko: Of course.

Valt smiled as he repositions himself as he slowly got down onto his knees as he was now staring at cute little Toko.

Toko: What are you going to do to me, Valt?

Valt: Just watch & see, but I need you to remove your hands from your penis & I need you to lie down on your back on my bed if you don’t mind.

Toko nod his head as he slowly removes his hands from penis then gently lay down on his back on Valt’s bed. Valt smiled as he helps spread Toko’s legs apart as he then place them on top of his shoulders. Toko felt his face getting even redder as he never imagine doing this sort of thing with Valt. Valt slowly lick his lips around as he gently grabs the head of Toko’s penis with his lips. Toko whimper as he never experiences anything like what he is right now. Valt would then slowly grab a hold of Toko’s hands as he gently began bobbling his head while sucking gently on Toko’s tiny little penis. Toko begins to whimper as his body is in shock of what Valt is doing. Tears began to drip down Toko’s eyes as he never felt so much joy. Valt would look up & saw that Toko was crying as he slowly pull his lips off of Toko’s penis. Toko gasped as the sweet pleasure he was feeling disappear.

Valt: What’s wrong, Toko? Why are you crying? Did I hurt you?

Toko: Not at all. My body never felt so much enjoyment & please continue what you were doing.

Valt: Alright.

Valt quickly wrap his lips back onto Toko’s penis & continue to bobble his head while gently pulling on Toko’s penis. Toko continue to whimper as he felt his body trembling as the whimpering moans were leaking out as Valt heard them. Valt’s eyes widen as he never imagine he would ever hear his little brother make such interesting sounds. After a few minutes went by, Toko slowly felt relax as he began to breathe normally. Valt was happy that Toko is finally getting use to the feeling then all of a sudden, Toko began screaming on the top of his lungs as he experienced his very first ever dry orgasm. Valt’s eyes widen as he never imagine that he would be the cause of Toko’s very first dry orgasm. Once Toko finish his dry orgasm, Valt slowly let go of Toko’s hands then gently pull his lips off of Toko’s penis then gently remove Toko’s legs off of his shoulder as he slowly stood up & look down at his baby brother.

Toko: What was that, Valt?

Valt: What do you mean, Toko?

Toko: My body suddenly felt so intense that it wanted something to come out.

Valt: Are you talking about your thing.

Toko: That’s it. I wanted my thing to let out something, but it didn’t happen. Why is that?

Valt: You just experienced your very first orgasm, Toko, but you’re still too small to squirt out special liquid out of your thing.

Toko: What a minute! Don’t tell me that you can, Valt.

Valt: I sure can.

Toko: Is it because you’re older than me?

Valt: Your half way. When you get older you began to feel a whole lot of different things. Young boys like you can only experience having dry orgasms. They’re intense, but you sure do feel better once you let your emotions all out.

Toko: I think I understand. Can I suck yours, big bro?

Valt gasped as he never thought he would come across this situation.

Valt: Are you sure? Once you get started there’s absolutely no turning back.

Toko: I’m positive. I want to go all the way with you, Valt.

Valt let out a sigh as he knew that Toko wouldn’t want to stop after experiencing a dry orgasm.

Valt: Alright, but I want you to suck me while you lay on top of me. How does that sound?

Toko: Sounds awesome. Do I need to hop off?

Valt: Of course.

Toko smiled as he slid himself off of Valt’s bed as Valt climbs on & lays flat on his bed while resting his head on his pillow.

Valt: Alright, Toko. You can lie on top of me.

Toko smiled as he slowly climb back onto Valt’s bed then gently place himself on top of Valt’s body then gently rearrange himself he now is inches away from Valt’s penis. Toko gasped as he couldn’t believe how big Valt’s penis was. Valt let out a stunning gasp as he felt Toko’s warm breath hitting his penis.

Toko: What’s wrong, Valt?

Valt: It’s your breath Toko. Your breath made my penis twitch. Are you nervous of sticking it inside your penis?

Toko: A little. It’s just it’s bigger than mine.

Valt: Don’t you worry, Toko. Your thing will grow when you get older.

Toko: You think so?

Valt: I know so.

Toko: Alright. I’m feeling less scared now. I’m going to try now.

Valt chuckle as he was happy to help his little brother out as Toko gently wraps his lips around the head of Valt’s penis. Valt let out a gasp as he felt a volt of pleasure running through his body. Valt quickly grab a hold of his bed sheets as he braces himself for a wild & crazy experience. Toko’s eyes widen as he never taste anything like it before as he slowly suck more of Valt’s penis into his mouth. Toko couldn’t believe how warm & soft Valt’s penis as he slowly began bobbing his head while sucking on it. Valt let out a big gasp as he felt Toko’s warm hot mouth sucking away at his penis. Toko close his eyes as he slowly gotten into a rhythm as kept sucking more & more of Valt’s penis. Valt slowly let out some pleasurable moans as he never imagine that his little brother would be great at giving blowjobs, but Valt would grunt as he felt his penis leaking its pre-cum inside of Toko. Toko slowly open up his eyes as his mouth tasted Valt’s sweet pre-cum while also feeling it twitching. Toko didn’t know what to do, so he continue doing what he was doing early as he tighten his lips even tighter around Valt’s penis. Valt’s eyes widen as he felt Toko’s lips gripping his penis even tighter as Valt grip his bed sheets even more. Toko would feel Valt’s penis twitching a whole lot more while tasting more & more of his pre-cum. Valt wanted to scream, but was afraid that he would scared, so he kept quiet & endure any kind of pleasure he receives from Toko’s hot mouth. Toko kept bobbing his head until Valt let out a whimper as he begins unleashing his white hot gooey cum deep inside Toko’s mouth. Toko’s eyes quickly widen as he was absolutely shock to feel something coming out of his brother’s penis as he didn’t know what to do.

Valt: It’s alright, Toko. Just swallow it. I promise that everything will be alright.

Toko heard what Valt said as he trusts him & quickly swallow all of Valt’s boy milk until there was nothing. Once Valt was done unleashing his boy milk, Toko slowly remove his lips off of Valt’s penis then gently crawl off of Valt’s warm silky body as he plants his feet onto Valt’s bedroom floor. Valt would huff & puff while trying to remember what just happen.

Toko: Are you alright, Valt? I didn’t hurt you, did I?

Valt: Of course not, Toko. I’m just out of breath after that intense orgasm. It will take me a while to fully catch my breath.

Toko: I’m glad. What do we do next?

Once he caught his breath, Valt would slowly move his body around until he plants his feet on the floor & look directly at Toko.

Valt: If you’re up to it, I was hoping that I could take your virginity. That means I have to slide my penis right through your anus, Toko.

Toko: Is that how boy’s have sex with each other, Valt?

Valt: Of course.

Toko: I really want to experience everything, so go ahead & take my virginity big bro.

Valt smiled as he would make room for his little brother on his bed. Toko smiled as he hops back onto Valt’s bed as both boys began rearranging their bodies until Toko was on his hands & knees on one of Valt’s pillows while Valt would be right behind Toko. Valt was still nervous as he couldn’t believe that he’s really about to take his little brother’s virginity. Valt would spread Toko’s butt cheeks apart as he gasped at the sight Toko’s beautiful pink anus. Valt begin tearing up as he slowly positions his penis right at Toko’s anus. Toko gasped as he felt the warm hot tip of Valt’s penis touching his anus. Valt took one big final gulp as he closes his eyes and slowly start thrusting himself into his little brother. Toko whimper as he felt Valt’s penis shoving onto his anus then suddenly let out a mixture of pleasure & pain as Valt’s penis rip right through Toko’s anus as it enters Toko’s body. Toko’s eyes widen in shock as he couldn’t believe that Valt’s penis is now inside of him. Valt would huff & puff as he never thought he would have stick his penis inside his little brother’s tight hole while their mom & sister were away as Valt’s body continues to shake & tremble from the excitement.

Toko: Valt!!!

Valt gasped as he heard his name.

Valt: Yes Toko.

Toko: Are you alright?

Valt: I’m fine. I guess I’m still in shock that I finally got my penis inside of you.

Toko: I should be the one who’s the most shocked. I never thought my body would ever accept your entire penis.

Valt: I guess we’re both in shock that I did the unthinkable.

Toko: I guess so, but could you please start moving. I can feel my insides squeezing your penis to death plus I don’t want you to cum inside of me just because I squeezed your penis & you came.

Valt: Alright, Toko. I’ll grant your wish & start moving.

Valt would reposition his hands as they are now on Toko’s hips & Valt would begin thrusting himself into his little brother. Toko would let out a stunning gasp as he felt his big bro’s penis moving as he felt tears running down his face as he never felt such joy of being pounded. Valt kept thrusting at a slow steady pace as he didn’t want to hurt his cute hot little brother & he’ll never ever forgive himself if he ever did. Toko was amazed of how far he could feel his older brother’s penis inside his body, but Toko wanted his big bro to be a little bit rougher.

Toko: Hey Valt! Could you please pound me a little harder?

Valt’s eyes widen as his worst fear is now coming true as he was afraid that if he thrusts too hard that he’ll hurt his little brother. Tears began running down Valt’s face as he work up the courage inside of him as he began thrusting himself a bit harder as he felt his penis moving deeper into Toko. Toko let out a gasp as he felt his big bro’s penis moving a lot deeper into his body. Toko couldn’t believe that he’s enduring such mixtures of pain & pleasure all while having his virginity taken by his older brother. Valt continue to feel tears running down his face as he kept pounding harder & harder into his little brother until they stop as he gasped as he felt his penis leaking its pre-cum inside of Toko. Toko gasp as his eyes widen as he felt his big bro’s pre-cum entering his body as it made slippery inside of Toko which made it easier for Valt to pound his little brother, but Toko’s insides began closing up as it would put the squeeze on Valt’s penis. Valt gasped as he felt Toko’s insides squeezing the life out of his penis as he didn’t know what to do until Toko spoke up.

Toko: Keep pounding me, Valt. I want to feel your hot boy milk inside of me. Remember how you felt when you squirted your load inside of my mouth.

Valt’s eyes widen as he realize the sensation what Toko was talking about. Valt squeeze Toko’s hips a little tighter as he lost all control as he went full throttle as he drives his penis as deep as he could into his little brother. Toko felt his body rocking back & forth from the thrusts he’s receiving as he & Valt are beginning to sweat like crazy. Valt & Toko are breathing & huffing in sync with each other until Valt reaches his limits as he screams on the top of his lungs as his penis explodes its white hot gooey cum deep inside of Toko. Toko would stick his tongue of his mouth as his eyes almost pop out of his head as he moans on the top of his lungs as he unleashes an unimaginable dry orgasm. Once both boys were done, Valt gently pull his penis out of Toko’s anus. Toko let out a sharp gasp as he no long felt his big bro’s penis inside his body, but quickly starts moaning as he felt the flow of Valt’s boy milk oozing out of his anus as it leak down all over Toko’s butt as it drips onto Valt’s pillow. Once Valt’s boy milk oozes its way out, Toko would collapse as he lay flat on Valt’s pillow panting while covering from a wild pounding & crazy orgasm.

Valt: You alright, Toko?

Toko: I’m fine. Just exhausted! I never knew having sex would feel so draining.

Valt: You need to have lots of stamina to do it.

Toko: So you’re saying once I get older I can endure a lot longer while enjoying the pleasures of having sex?

Valt: That’s exactly what I’m saying.

Toko: Wow! I can’t wait to grow up.

Valt: Easy there, Toko. You should be happy the way you are.

Toko: Alright. Let’s clean up before mom & Nika finds out what we’ve been up to.

Valt: Alright.

And just like that, Valt & Toko began cleaning up Valt’s bedroom as they made sure that they leave nothing behind that would make Nika & Chiharu curious. Once Valt’s room was clean, both boys decided to share a bath together as they both enter the tub together as Toko sat on Valt’s lap while the warm water filled up the tub. Valt & Toko would spend about half an hour in the tub relaxing. After a while they both exit the tub as they help dry each other off as they put their underwear on & sat down on the couch while watching TV until both Nika & Chiharu return home.


End file.
